Family Reunion
by pereirandrea
Summary: The first Christmas party after the birth of Summer...


**FAMILY REUNION**

Jaime had to stay in observation at the hospital until her legs became strong again and because she didn't want to let Summer alone. Summer had to stay there until she was stronger and healthier. She was born a little small and with low weight. Even knowing about the limitations of Summer, Jaime didn't give up her option to breastfeeding her. She insisted until obtain success and that's why Summer gained weight and was healthier. She stayed some hours of the day with Jaime in her room and the rest of it at the semi ICU.

During the days Jaime was at the hospital she heard some stories about other premature babies at the ICU and there was one which touched her very deeply. It was about a baby boy who was born with just 6 months. He was there for more than 2 months. He was fighting very hard to live but his mum doesn't have milk to give him. Jaime had more milk than Summer was needing, so she decided to help the boy giving him some of hers. The baby's health improved so much with her kind gesture. One day Jaime received a bouquet of flowers with a note saying: _Thank you very much for helping to save my little boy._ The tears fell down on her face. She asked to one of the nurses of ICU to call her when the boy's mom would be there because she wanted to know her. She immediately went there when she was called. At the ICU she approached the little boy's bassinet and introduced her…

"_Hello__!!! My name is Jaime…"_

"_I know who you are… It's so nice to meet you!!! I'm Candice. I'd like to say thank you because you're helping to save my little boy… You're an angel in his life!!!"_

"_Don't say this… I just gave him something that I have more than my little girl needs…_ _I only did what I would like that someone would have done to my daughter if she was in the same situation. By the way, thank you for the flowers!!! They're very pretty!!!__"_

"_I don't know how to thank you!!!" _

"_You don't have to… The biggest gratefulness is to know that my gesture is helping him." _

After 10 days at the hospital they were finally going home.

"_Sweetheart, today is the day!!!__ You're finally going home!!! I'm feeling so lonely there without you… everything is so quiet there… our bed is so big without you…", _he embraced and kissed her.

"_Behave yourself!!! I'm missing you so much too Honey!!! But you know that Rudy made me stay here because of my legs and because I can't leave our baby alone here…"_

"_You're right. She's so fragile and vulnerable… __but she's a fighter… like her mom…", _he kissed her.

The nurse arrived in the room with Summer. She was beautifully dressed. She gave her to Steve. He took her in his arms and said...

"_Let's go home my Princess!!!"_

Jaime and Steve were accustomed to enter their home by the back door but that day Steve decided that they would enter by the front door… Jaime was with Summer in her arms just in front of the house. Steve took both of them in his arms…

"_Steve!!! What are you doing__? This is for newlyweds…"_

"_Sweetheart I want to do this!!! Please!!!"_

"_OK Colonel!!! You give the orders…"_

"_That's correct…"_

They entered the house and when Jaime saw the house, she was amazed… It was full of yellow roses… She kissed him tenderly. Steve put Jaime in the floor.

"_You're wonderful!!! I love you!!!"_

"_I don't know how to thank you for giving me this little girl…"_

"_You don't have to thank me because without you it would be impossible… There isn't spontaneous generation in human beings… and Rudy doesn't invent a way to do it yet…"_

"_You're very funny!!!"_

"_Yes, I am!!!"_

Steve held Summer in his arms, caressed her face and her tiny hands…

"_Princess, welcome to your home!!! We'll do everything we could to make you happy and secure, we promise you."_

Jaime entered in Summer's nursery room and was amazed to see that Steve finally found the missing picture… He took it when he saw Jaime with Summer in her arms for the first time. It was a beautiful picture, full of love and it completes the set of pictures on the wall.

"_Did you like it?"_

"_Of course I liked it!!! It's beautiful!!! I didn't notice when you took it…"_

"_You were so __amazed nursing her that you didn't notice when I entered the room…"_

"_You're right!!! I was amazed with this little girl…"_

Summer was sleeping in Steve's arms. Jaime gently took her from him and put her on the crib. They stayed there embraced looking at her…

"_I was thinking how we were able __to make something so pretty…"_

"_She__'s the result of our love…"_

"…_and she looks __so much like you."_

"_With your gorgeous blue eyes!!!"_

"_Fortunately she doesn't have my nose!!!"_

"_Very funny!!!"_

"_I'm being serious!!!"_

"_OK!!! But it's still funny…"_

_------_

Few days later, Steve was taking care of the horses and Jaime was resting in their bedroom. They were waiting for Helen and Jim's visit. Jaime was in her bedroom trying to take some rest when she heard Summer crying. She went to the nursery room took her in her arms and sat on the rocking chair… She tried to calm her…

"_Don't cry Sweetie!!! I'll sing you a lullaby…"_

"_You're my life's one Miracle,  
Everything I've done that's good  
And you break my heart with tenderness,  
And I confess it's true  
I never knew a love like this till you...._

You're the reason I was born  
Now I finally know for sure  
And I'm overwhelmed with happiness  
So blessed to hold you close  
The one that I love most  
With all the future has so much for you in store  
Who could ever love you more?

The nearest thing to heaven,  
You're my angel from above  
Only God creates such perfect love

When you smile at me, I cry  
And to save your life I'll die  
With a romance that is pure heart,  
You are my dearest part  
Whatever it requires,  
I live for your desires  
Forget my own, needs will come before  
Who could ever love you more?

Well there is nothing you could ever do,  
To make me stop, loving you  
And every breath I take,  
Is always for your sake  
You sleep inside my dreams and know for sure  
Who could ever love you more?"

_(Miracle – Celine Dion)_

Meanwhile, Helen and Jim arrived and met Steve at the stables.

"_Hi son!!!"_

"_Hi dad!!! Hi mum!!!"_

"_Where are the girls?"_

"_Summer is sleeping and I think that Jaime is sleeping too… She's very tired. It's not easy to rest when you must wake up every 2 hours round clock. Summer is a very tranquil baby… but she's always hungry."_

"_Yes, babies are always hungry…"_

"… _and with dirty diapers… Let's see how they are… Come on in!!!"_

They entered the house very quietly not to disturb Jaime or Summer. They heard some sounds coming from Summer's nursery room. When they arrived there they saw that Jaime was singing for her. She was very distracted and didn't notice their presence (even with her bionic hearing). They stood on the door watching that tender scene. When she finally noticed their presence, Summer was sleeping again. She put her on the crib and went out of the room.

They went to the living room. Jaime sat very close to Steve in the couch and propped her head on his shoulder. Helen and Jim sat on the other couch.

"_How are you darling__?"_

"_Very happy but very tired too!!!"_

"_I could see that you're tired… this is the price of having a baby. You are not going to have a whole night of sleep for a long time…"_

"_I know that very well… now besides your son I have this little girl to disturb my sleep…", _Jaime laughed.

"_It's not fair!!! There is some time I do not disturb your sleep… I'm missing it but I have no choice…"_

"_I know that!!! I'm missing you too!!! __**Be patient, doctor's orders!!!**__", _she blushed_._

"_I am being patient Sweetheart!!!", _he kissed her tenderly.

"_Each day I see you I have more certainty that you were made for each other…",_ Helen said.

"_I'm sure you're right m__om!!!,_ Steve said.

Helen and Jim stayed there for dinner. Just after it Jaime came to Helen:

"_Would you like to help me bathing Summer before nursing her?"_

"_Of course I would like darling!!!"_

The men stayed there watching the football game on TV.

"_Jaime__… she looks so much like you!!!"_

"_Steve said the same… but she is still so young to look like someone…"_

"_Yes, she's __young but I could see you in her… with Steve's eyes…"_

"_She really has his eyes, not only the color… she has his eyes__' expression… she lifts her eyebrows exactly like him…"_

"_I haven't noticed it!!!"_

That night Michael called from Florida…

"_Hi dad!!!"_

"_How are you son?"_

"_I'm fine… I'm calling to know how __my little sister are."_

"_She's very well… She's getting stronger, she's a gorgeous baby!!! We're completely in love with her."_

"_I'm crazy to know her!!! Robin and I are trying to find some time to fly to Ojai and visit you… __She's overloaded with her projects and I'm doing some flight tests at the Air Force Base…"_

"_Jaime and I understand you very well…"_

"_Will you make something for Thanksgiving?"_

"_I don't think so because Jaime is very tired… Taking care of a premature baby is not an easy task… but she's planning a Christmas reunion. I said that she's getting crazy… You know how stubborn she is, don't you?"_

"_Oh yes, I know it very well!!! Send my love to her… and to my sister too."_

"_Bye son!!! __Send our love to Robin too!!!"_

"_I will. Bye dad!!! I'll call you next week to know about them, OK?"_

Jaime arrived in the kitchen…

"_Who called?"_

"_Michael… He sent you his love…"_

"_Thanks!!! He's so sweet!!! What did he say? Is he coming to know Summer this weekend?"_

"_Not yet, he and Robin are overloaded with work… He asked about Thanksgiving…"_

"_And what did you say?"_

"_I said that it would be difficult to make something because you are very tired to organize a party… I said him that you're planning a Christmas reunion party…"_

"_OK…"_

Jaime looked like upset…

"_Have I done something to upset you Sweetheart?"_

"_I'm not upset… I was just thinking…"_

"_About what?"_

"_I think that he's jealous__…"_

"_Why are you __saying this?"_

"_Because he didn't find time to come here to know his sister… __She stayed 10 days at the hospital fighting to live and he didn't come here…"_

"_Perhaps you're right… I've never been this kind of father for him… I neglected him!!!"_

"_Can I ask you something__?"_

"_Of course you can Sweetheart…"_

"_You always said that you fell in love with me when you were 8 years old… and that I was the only love of all your life… So why did you marry Michael's mother at college?"_

"_I knew that one day you would ask me this… I really don't know… __It was the first time I was alone and far from home… I was a freshman and I was feeling lonely, she was around me and was an interesting charming woman… I lost my head… and you were just a kid…"_

"_I wasn't a __kid… I was 16 years old… Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I didn't tell you because you were so fragile after your parents' death… It wouldn't be fair to hurt you more!!! You would never forgive me!!!"_

"_Probably I wouldn't…"_

"_When I met you for the first time after I married Karen I realized how idiot I was betraying you even being deeply in love with you… and I regretted profoundly for having done that madness!!! That's why we divorced right away when I returned college."_

"_I __understand that… but why you neglected your son?"_

"_When we divorced she didn't tell me that she was pregnant. I only knew about it one year after Michael's birth. I was a jerk for neglecting him!!! He had the right to hate me for this reason…"_

"_But he didn't Honey… He loves you!!!"_

"_Does he__?"_

"_Of course he does!!! It's impossible to recover what you've lost but you both had the opportunity to build a new relationship… and I believe that it's working properly…"_

"_Sometimes I feel that he'll never forgive me for doing that to him…"_

"_Time heals everything!!!"_

"_You always find something kind__ to say… I love you!!!"_

"_I love you too!!!"_

"_Let's go to bed!!! You need some sleep__… One more thing Jaime… I never had courage to tell this story to my mum and dad… They only knew about this crazy marriage and about Michael when you did… They would have killed me if they knew it before…"_

"_They probably would… Come here and let's go to bed…"_

_------_

Helen prepared the Thanksgiving dinner at Jaime and Steve's house just for the 4 of them. She served a delicious roasted turkey (Steve's favorite) with salads and for dessert, another Steve's favorite, brownies… and fruit salad for Jaime because she couldn't eat chocolate because of Summer. It was a calm, peaceful and happy dinner.

_------_

One week later, Steve arrived home and noticed that there were something different happening. The dining room table was beautifully arranged. There was something smelling so good coming from the kitchen. Jaime appeared in front of him wearing a beautiful dress, her hair was beautifully done and she was using his favorite perfume.

"_Wow!!! You're gorgeous!!! Are you trying to become a widow?"_

"_No, I'm not…"_

"_So, what's the occasion Sweetheart?"_

"_The doctor liberated me for __**everything**__!!!"_

"_**Really? Are you kidding me?**__"_

"_No… I'm not… You have 1h30 to make me happy!!! After there'll be a hungry baby calling for me…"_

"_So, we don't have time to waste…"_

"_By the way… don't __expect to see the same body before I got pregnant…"_

"_Don't be silly!!! I love you anyway!!!"_

"_I'm just warning you… I'm not the "highest form of the art" anymore…"_

"_I'm crazy for you__ anyway!!!"_

"_Me too!!!", _she kissed him.

He caressed her face and her lips and embraced her tenderly. They began to kiss each other. He kissed her neck and her earlobes. She was melting in his arms. He took her in his arms and went to their bedroom. He began to undress her and to caress her entire body. She did the same. They made love without hurry to savor each moment with tenderness. When they were satisfied she rested with her head in his chest…

"_You were really missing me huh?"_

"_I sure was!!!"_

"_You were awesome!!!"_

"_You were too!!! I love you!!!"_

"_I love you too!!!__ You made me very happy!!!"_

"_You made me very happy too!!! By the way… you really aren't the "highest form of the art" anymore…"_

"_**What???**__", _she looked angry at him…

"_You're __better than that!!! …you're as beautiful as ever"_

"_**Liar!!!**__", _she kissed him.

"_I'm not!!! __I never was as sincere as now… you're better because besides the beauty your body made that pretty little girl for me."_

"_Not without your help!!!__ Don't you forget it!!!!"_

They stayed there embraced until Summer's call…

"_Sweetheart, I think there's a hungry baby calling…"_

"_Wait a moment sweetie… The meal is on your way…"_

"_I'll be here waiting for you…"_

"_Take some rest… because I'll return as soon as I can…"_

"_Naughty girl!!!"_

She winked and sent him a kiss and went to feed Summer. After Summer was satisfied and sleeping again she returned to Steve's arms… They made love again… and forgot the dinner…

------

Few days after, Steve entered home calling for Jaime…

"_**Jaime, come here!!!"**_

"_What's happening? You'll wake up the baby!!!"_

"_Sorry!!! I have something to show you… come quickly!!!"_

"_I'm going!!! What is it?"_

"_Come to the stables with me!!!"_

"_OK!!! I'm going Honey!!! But I don't like to let the baby alone…"_

"_Don't worry!!! She'll be all right…"_

Jaime went to the stables with Steve. They stopped in front one of the stalls…

"_Open the door Sweetheart!!!"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_**Just open it!!!"**_

She opened it and inside there was a beautiful Appaloosa horse waiting for her… She got amazed…

"_Honey… She's beautiful!!!"_

"_It's for you!!!"_

"_Why__?"_

"_Because you don't have your own horse, since Wisdom died many years ago…"_

"_I loved it!!! You always surprise me!!!"_

"_It's my specialty!!!"_

"_**I know that!!!**__ What's her name?", _she petted her.

"_She doesn't have one yet!!! Choose one!!!"_

"_What do you think of… __**Stardust**__?"_

"_Perfect!!!"_

"_So it's chosen… she'll be called Stardust!!!"_

_------_

The days were passing and they seemed to be very happy… but something was going on with Steve. He was distant, quieter than normally. Jaime was preoccupied with him, she tried to talk with him but it didn't work. So she decided to ask Helen and Jim to try to discover what was happening. Jim called him to know the new horses he had bought.

"_Hi dad!!!__ Where are the horses? I'm curious!!!"_

"_Later__, because your mum made brownies especially for you… She's waiting for us!!!"_

They met Helen at the kitchen…

"_Hi mum!!! What's the occasion?"_

"_It needs to have an occasion to make something to my son?"_

"_No, it doesn't… So could you give me a big chunk?"_

He savored it like a boy until there wasn't any piece on his plate… Helen and Jim were observing him… He noticed it…

"_What's up? What are you looking at me like this?"_

"_What's going on son? You're looking distant these last days…"_

"_That's nothing happening…"_

"_Don't try to hide anything f__rom us… we knew you very well to realize that something is bothering you… Would you like to tell us?"_

"_OK… __I'm feeling dislocated in my home… like a stranger…"_

"_**What? Are you crazy?"**_

"_No, I'm not… Jaime doesn't have time for me since Summer's birth…"_

"_**You're jealous!!!**__"_

"_No, I'm not__!!!"_

"_**Don't be stubborn!!!**__ Jaime is feeling you distant with her…"_

"_OK… I think that I'm not accepting to share her with Summer…"_

"_Summer is your daughter too… she's a baby… and she needs her mother very much…__ much more than she needs her father."_

"_I know that!!! But before her I didn't have to share Jaime with nobody else… she was only mine…"_

"_Jaime isn't your property and she's missing you so much… She needs you!!! She's trying to adjust her life too!!! Didn't you realize that she is very fragile too?"_

"_She asked you to talk with me, didn't she?"_

"_Yes, she did because she tried to talk with you and you didn't let her…"_

"_I'm so embarrassed for this…__ Do you think that she'll forgive me for this?"_

"_She sure will. So go home and ask apologies for her…"_

"_Thank you for making me realize that __I'm having the behavior of a pampered boy… Now what about the horses?" _

"_There are__ no horses… it was just a reason to call you here…"_

"_**It's not fair!!!"**_

While he was going home, Helen called Jaime and told her what had happened… When he arrived home she was waiting him with her wide gorgeous smile…

"_Sweetheart I'm so ashamed because of my behavior…"_

"_I understand you perfectly Honey!!! It's not being easy for me too… Our life was so calm and peaceful and now it's a mess but we wished this baby so much and we don't have the right to complain… God gave us a present and we must thank Him every day for it!!!"_

"_I know that… Please forgive me!!!"_

"_Of course I forgive you!!! Never forget that I love you with all my heart and I don't know how to live without you near me."_

"_Me too!!!"__, _he kissed her tenderly.

------

Christmas was arriving and Jaime was planning a family reunion party. Besides Helen, Jim, Michael and Robin, she invited Russ, Callahan and Billy, Rudy and Louise and of course Oscar.

Jaime was curious because Oscar said that he would arrive only on December, 24th… at night, before dinner, Summer was sleeping and Jaime and Steve were in the kitchen talking about that… She was sitting in Steve's lap playing with his hair and tenderly kissing him…

"_Honey, do you know why Oscar would arrive here __only at dinner time on the 24th?"_

"_No, I don't… but why are you so curious about it?"_

"_Because he was very mysterious when I called him… and you know that I do not stand to be curious... It gives me itches!!!"_

"_Sometimes you look like a child…", _he laughed.

"_Are you mocking me__?"_

"_No, I'm being serious… I love your way, since you were a little girl… I think that this is why I fell in love with you… You have such a great sense of humor!!!"_

"_You are amazing!!! You know exactly how to disarm me…"_

"_I'm an expert in this matter Sweetheart, don't you forget it!!! Let's go to bed or I'll make love to you right here."_

"_OK I'm going… __**Follow me!!!**__", _she ran in the direction of their bedroom and he followed her…

_------_

The next day they are seizing the beautiful sunny day walking in the park with Summer when Jaime stopped to watch a gorgeous German Shepherd which was playing with a teenager boy…

"_Isn't it a beautiful dog?"_

"_Yes, it is and it makes you remind Max, doesn't it Sweetheart?"_

"_Yes, I reminded him… __He was one of my best friends… He helped me so much when I was feeling lonely… I miss him so much…"_

"_I understand you… I didn't have much contact with him but in the few times I saw him in Rudy's lab I could see that he was an amazing animal…"_

"_He sure was… He was smart, funny and very faithful."_

"_Jaime would you like to have a dog?"_

"_**Are you kidding me?**__ I don't have enough time to take care of you and Summer… How could I take care of a puppy? Forget it!!!"_

"_Sorry… It was just an idea…"_

"_Sorry Honey, I was a little rude with you… I know that you're trying to please me, but it's not the time, perhaps after Summer grows up a little more… I would love to have a dog!"_

"_We'll think about it later… OK__?"_

_------_

It was almost Christmas. Jaime and Steve were very excited to celebrate it for the first time in their house. Steve decorated the pine tree outside the house with hundreds of lamps. Jaime decorated the entire house with Christmas ornaments. Steve brought a big Christmas tree to put in their living room and they decorated it together. Jaime was deciding about the menu for the dinner. It would have roasted turkey and chocolate brownies (Steve's favorites) and lemon meringue pie (Oscar's favorite).

------

December 12th was an important day in Steve's memories. He was the commander of the last Apollo mission which landed on the Moon. The night was cold and very clear and Jaime met him sat on the porch looking for the Moon. She sat by his side…

"_What are you looking for Honey__?"_

"_Twenty-four years ago at this time I was putting my feet there…"_

"_I remember that day like it was today… I saw it on TV… What did you feel when you put your feet there?"_

"_I__t was one of the greatest emotions of my entire life… I'll never forget how it was like to see the Earth from there."_

"_I was very scared about you…__"_

"_Where were you on that day?"_

"_I was in a tennis championship in San Francisco. My coach was completely mad with me. I lost all my concentration because of you!!!"_

"_How was the game?"_

"_It was difficult but I won it and he stopped annoying me…"_

"_So… I gave you good luck, huh?"_

"_Yes, you sure gave me…"_

"_And where were you on the day I returned to Earth__?"_

"_I was at the finals… and I was completely nervous and it was impossible to sleep the night before… When the game began I messed up everything and I lost the first set… but a friend of mine went and told me that you've landed safely…"_

"_And?"_

"_I won the championship!!!"_

"_The first thing I received when I arrived at the rescue ship was your message__… I'll never forget it…"_

"_It was__n't easy to send it… but I asked your mom's help…"_

"…_and like she was__ a matchmaker, she found a way to do it…"_

"_She always found a way to approach us…"_

"_It's freezing here… let's enter and sit in front of the fireplace to get warm…"_

_------_

It was missing a week for Christmas Eve. Jaime found Steve sat on the rocking chair at Summer's room with her in his arms. He was talking to her. She stayed there listening quietly…

"_Princess… You're too young to realize how much I love __your mommy… and how much I fought to have her by my side. When you grow up, I'm going to tell you the entire story... It's a long and beautiful love story. I fell in love with her when I was 8 years old and she was only 5. The destiny played some tricks to us but we finally ended up together forever… and you are here as a result of our love. I love you so much!!!" _

She got touched with what she heard but decided not to interrupt them… so she left them alone.

_------_

Michael and Robin arrived on the next day. They would be guests at Helen and Jim's house. After unpack and rested for a while, they went to Jaime and Steve's house. When they arrived there, they were received by Jaime and Steve. Robin went with Jaime to Summer's room and Michael stayed with Steve.

"_Son, can I ask you something?__"_

"_Of course you can dad!!!"_

"_Why didn't you come to know your sister before?"_

"_I've already told you dad!!! I was overloaded at work!!!"_

"_**Don't lie to me!!! Tell me the truth!!!"**_

"_**I'm not lying!!!"**_

"_**Oh yes!!! You are!!!"**_

"_Why are you asking me this__?"_

"_**Because I need to know!!!**__ We had a very rough time here when she was born and it seems to me that you did not matter with what was happening around here… She's your sister and she was fighting to live and you didn't care about it…"_

"_**It's not fair!!!**__ I called you almost every day to know about Jaime and her…"_

"_It's not the same thing!!!"_

"_What are you trying to say__?"_

"_I'm trying to say that you're jealous!!!"_

"_What__? Are you crazy?"_

"_No, I'm not!!!"_

Meanwhile, on Summer's room…

"_She's so pretty!!!__ She looks like an angel… and she's so small…" _

"_She sure is!!! I've never imagined that I could feel so much love for anybody."_

"_Jaime, this is called unconditional love!!! Every mother has it!!!"_

"_She's a fighter… she fought very hard to live… and now she's here with us… she lighted up our lives!!! We're having a difficult time here because it's not easy to take care of a premature baby… It's tiring to wake up every 2 hours during the night… I'm exhausted!!! But I'm very happy too!!! I always dreamed of having at least one baby…"_

"_She's a very brave little girl!!! Like you!!!"_

"_Steve said the same…"_

Jaime overheard something coming from the kitchen…

"_Something is going wrong between Steve and Michael…" _

"_Why are you saying this__?"_

"_Because I'm hearing… They're arguing!!!"_

"_Let's go there and see what's happening."_

When they arrived there they witnessed an arguing between them… Jaime was very uncomfortable with what she was hearing…

"_OK!!! You're right!!! I'm jealous!!!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you never loved me like you love this little girl!!! _

"_Don't say this!!!"_

"_You abandoned me and my mom because of Jaime!!!"_

"_Don't put Jaime in this arguing… She doesn't have anything with it!!! This is between you and me!!!"_

"_Yes, she has… You divorced my mom because of her!!!"_

"_**No, you're wrong!!!**__ I betrayed Jaime with your mom and I regret for having done that… By the way we're not talking about this!!! We're talking about your sister!!!"_

"_Jaime is her mother!!!"_

"_**And I'm her father!!! And I'm your father too!!!"**_

"_So… Why did you never give me this kind of love__? That's why I am not Jaime's son and because you never loved my mom like you love her?"_

"_Yes, you're right!!! I never love any woman like I love Jaime!!! She's everything for me!!!__ That's why I will not accept you to talk like this about her!!! She has nothing to do about my relationship with your mom… By the way when I divorced her she didn't tell me about you… I knew about your birth when you were 1 year old…"_

They didn't notice the presence of Jaime and Robin…

"_Why didn't you try to know me when you knew about me__?"_

"_Because I was a jerk… and I was a coward too!!!"_

"_**Give me a break dad!!!**__ When my mother died you sent me to my aunt's house… Why didn't you carry me to your parent's house__?__"_

"_Because they didn't have the obligation to raise you!!! I had and I hadn't done it!!! I was worried about my carrier…"_

"_And about Jaime!!!"_

"_**Come on!!!**__ She was only 16 years old and she had lost her parents few months earlier in a terrible car crash… My parents were taking care of her. And I was worried about her because I was in love with her… __**Are you satisfied**__**?**__"_

"_You bereft me of having a family because of her… __**I'll never forgive you by this!!!"**_

"_Unfortunately, it is impossible to come back in time to change this situation… The only thing that I can do is to ask apologies for my behavior with you and offer my love…"_

Jaime was crying and Robin decided to interrupt the arguing…

"_Stop this stupid arguing!!! See what you're doing to Jaime!!! She's devastated!!! You need to calm down!!! You're behaving like 2 teenage boys!!! Let's go to you grandparent's house!!! We'll return tomorrow when you 2 should be calm…"_

"_Ok!!! But I don't know if I would like to come here again…"_

"_**Shut up Michael!!!**__ You already said a lot of stupid things for one day…"_

"_OK!!! I'll wait you outside…"_

"_Steve, calm down and go take care of Jaime… Ask my apologies to her!!!"_

"_Thank you Robin!!! Try to calm Michael please!!! He's very confused!!!"_

"_I know that!!! I'll try, I promise you…"_

Jaime was sitting on the couch completely devastated and confused with what she heard from Michael… Steve sat down by her side and embraced her tightly…

"_I do not understand what happened here… __**Why was he so furious with me**__**?**_ _I don't have anything to do with what happened between you and him…"_

"_Sweetheart, be calm!!! He was just jealous because of the baby… Remember that you said this to me on the other day."_

"_I know that!!! But I still don't understand why he's blaming me…"_

"_Let's go to sleep… You need some rest…"_

He kissed her and brought her to bed… They didn't sleep very well because Summer muttered almost all the night. It was almost morning when Steve finally made her sleep. Jaime was so tired. Steve decided to let her sleeping until late. He prepared a special breakfast for her and went to wake her up. He kissed her tenderly. When she opened her eyes, he said…

"_Good morning lazy girl!!!"_

"_Hi there Honey!!! What time is it__?"_

"_Almost 10am…"_

"_**My God!!!**__ I must see the baby… She should be starving!!!"_

"_Be cool Sweetheart, she's still sleeping. You should be starving too!!! Look what I made especially for you…"_

He showed her a tray full of her favorite breakfast goodies…

"_Wow!!! Raspberry muffins!!!"_

"_How are you feeling today Sweetheart?"_

"_I'm feeling better… but I think that our Christmas party is ruined…"_

"_I don't think so… I called mom and dad when I woke up and they said me that Michael and Robin are still there… Dad talked with Michael and told me that he didn't sleep all the night but he's calm and went for a walk… alone."_

"_So, let's wait and see what'll happen…"_

_------_

Just before lunch Michael arrived there… He was alone…

"_Hi dad!!! Can I come in__?"_

"_Of course you can__ son…"_

"_I would like to talk with Jaime…"_

"_What do you want to talk with her? You screwed up everything yesterday… You hurt her very much!!! I will not accept that again!!!"_

"_That's why I would like to talk with her… Please call her and leave us alone…"_

"_OK, I'll call her… but behave yourself or I'm not responsible for what I could do to you…"_

"_I promise you…"_

Jaime was taking care of Summer when Steve enter at the room…

"_Who's here Honey?"_

"_Michael… He wants to talk with you… alone…"_

"_Why are you so concerned about it__?"_

"_Because I will not accept anything like what happened yesterday anymore…"_

"_Let this with me… I can handle it!!!"_

"_OK, Dr. Sommers!!! He's waiting you on the living room… I'll be here with the baby… Call me if you need me…"_

"_Be cool Col. Austin!!!", _she kissed him.

When she arrived on the room he was sitting on the couch waiting for her… He stood up when she approached him…

"_Hello Jaime!!!"_

"_Hello Michael!!! Steve told me that you want to talk with me… Here I am…"_

"_I don't know how to begin… I screwed up everything yesterday…"_

"_Yes, you did… and your father is very sad with what happened…"_

"_So do I… That's why I would like to talk with you… You don't deserve what I said yesterday…__ I was a jerk!!! I don't know what's happening to me… I think that I'm afraid to lose my father again…"_

"_Why are you afraid of losing your father__?"_

"_Because he's completely in love with Summer…"_

"_There's enough space in your father's heart for you and for her…"_

"_Don't forget that almost all his heart is yours!!!"_

"_Michael, Steve loves you so much… We're family and you are part of it!!! We miss you!!! You're like a son for me…"_

"…_and you're the only mom I know… because I don't remember my real mother… __**Can you forgive me?**__"_

"_Of course I forgive you!!!", _she gave him a kiss.

"_Now I would like to know my little sister!!! Can I see her???"_

"_Of course you can!!! Come with me…"_

Summer was awake in Steve's arms when Jaime and Michael arrived there… Jaime approached Steve…

"_Michael wants to meet his sister… __Introduce her to him Honey!!!"_

"_Princess… this is your big brother Michael… he has a very bad temper but he's a good guy…", _he gave her to him.

Michael took her in his arms while Steve and Jaime were looking at him…

"_You're as pretty as your mom… and I heard that you're a very brave little girl too… I always dreamed of having a real family and now that I have one I almost lost it because I was very stupid being jealous… I'm very happy to have you as my sister… I will always be at your side for everything you need… I swear!!! I love you!!!", _he caressed her face…

The tears were falling down his face… Steve and Jaime's eyes were tearful too… Michael gave the baby to Jaime and hugged Steve…

"_Sorry dad__ for what I've done yesterday!!! Can you forgive me?"_

"_Of course I forgive you son!!!"_

------

Christmas Eve finally arrived!!! Everything was beautifully arranged… The food was smelling so good… The Christmas tree was full of presents… There were Christmas songs playing… The guests were about to arrive… Steve and Jaime were a little nervous because it was the first time they celebrate Christmas in their home…

Jaime was as gorgeous as ever, wearing a beautiful red dress. Steve was very charming too…

The first guests to arrive were Russ, Callahan and Billy. They put more presents below the tree. Billy was very excited because it would be his first real Christmas. Last year he was very young to remember…

"_Merry Christmas!!! Come on in…"_

"_Hi Jaime!!! We're very glad to be here…"_

"_Steve and I were very glad you're here celebrating with us."_

"_Where's Summer?__"_

"_She's sleeping in her roo__m. She needs to rest as much as possible. She still needs special attention."_

"_We know this and that's why we're worried __about her…"_

"_She's very well and very cute. You'll see her later when she is awake."_

The next ones to arrive were Rudy and Louise. They brought presents too…

"_We're very glad you're here with us!!!",_ Steve said.

"_Rudy, has Oscar arrived yet?", _Jaime asked.

"_When we left the hotel he hasn't… but he'll arrive in time, believe me…"_

"_Why didn't he come with you from Washington?"_

"_I don't know Jaime… I think he was very busy, as always… You know him very well!!!"_

"_Yes, I know… He's married with the OSI, like Callahan said once…", _she laughed.

She heard Summer crying…

"_There's a starving baby __on the other room calling me… I'll be back soon!!! Make yourselves at home!!!"_

"_We will darling!!! Don't worry with us!!!"_

"_If you need anything call Steve…"_

"_Be cool!!! Go take care of your starving daughter…"_

When Jaime returned to the living room, Michael, Robin, Helen and Jim were already there, except Oscar… _"Where's he???", _she thought… Everybody was having a good time there. Billy was having a lot of fun trying to find how many presents below the tree were for him… Suddenly the doorbell rang… Steve went to open the door. It was Oscar!!! Everyone was surprised with what they were seeing. He was accompanied of a girl…

"_Hi Oscar!!! We were thinking you would not come anymore…"_

"_Hi Pal!!! Sorry about the delay… we're coming right from the airport."_

"_We're very glad you're here to celebrate with us!!!"_

"_Let me introduce someone very special… This is Sally, my fiancée…"_

"_Darling these are my dearest friends Steve and Jaime, our hosts tonight."_

"_My pleasure!!! Oscar always talks about you!!! He likes you very much!!!"_

"_We like him very much too!!! We're his prodigal children!!!", _Jaime laughed out loud…

"_Jaime!!!"_

"_Sorry Steve!!! It was impossible to resist the joke…"_

Everyone was very surprised, except Rudy and Louise who knew already about Sally…

"_Welcome to our home Sally!!! Come on in!!!", Jaime said._

"_Hi Babe!!! We're very glad to be here too!!!"_

"_Why didn't you tell us about Sally before__???"_

"_I wanted to do a surprise to all of you… I was sure that you would get very surprised… except Rudy and Louise."_

"_Did they already know it???"_

"_Yes, they did… I told them few weeks ago."_

"_Please, make yourselves at home."_

Jaime and Callahan went to talk with Sally…

"_Sally tell us about you…", _Callahan said.

"_I met Oscar about a year ago at the State Secretary's cabinet… I work at the Pentagon with scientific information. We began to date and we started to like the company of each other… He proposed me about 1 month ago and we're planning to marry next year."_

"_**WOW!!!**__ This explains why he's so different and unstressed these last months!!! I'm very happy with this news!!!", _Jaime said.

"_He told me about your baby girl… He's enchanted with her!!! I'm very curious to know her…"_

"_You will as soon as she is awake…"_

"_Oscar considers you as his family… You're very important to him. He told me about your entire story."_

"_**Did he???**__ We consider him as a member of our family too. That's why we're so happy with you in his life… He was a very lonely man. Callahan once said that he was married with the OSI."_

"_I'm very glad to be here with you!!! Thank you for receiving me so well…"_

"_You don't have to thank for anything… Have fun and feel comfortable in our house!!!"_

Steve and Russ were talking to Oscar…

"_Why don't you tell us about her before???", _Steve said.

"_I was afraid that you though I went mad… or that I was fooling myself."_

"_We're very happy for you!!! __**You deserve to be happy!!! Being in love is the best thing in the world!!!**__"_

"_Thank you!!! You're being very nice…"_

"_No, we're not… We're being very sincere with you… __**Go for it!!!**__"_

Steve and Jaime invited everybody to go to the dining room because dinner was served. After dinner Michael called the attention of all the guests because he had some words to say.

"_I'd like to seize to opportunity to say that I'm very happy to be here today especially because I almost screwed up everything few days ago… I'm so grateful to have a real family that I decided to start my own one… I'd like to say that this morning I asked Robin to marry me, and she accepted. I wish we could be as happy as my father and Jaime are… I know that it's a __**very **__difficult task, but we'll try to accomplish it…"_

"_I'd like to propose a toast!!! To Michael and Robin!!! May they could be as happy as I am with Jaime… but like he said, it's a very difficult task to accomplish…", _Steve said.

When everyone was on the living room after dinner, Jaime arrived with Summer. She was so cute all dressed in white like an angel. She was awake. Steve approached them and took her in his arms…

"_Hello my Princess!!! Merry Christmas!!!"_

"_I'd like to share __something with you… This year was very special to me. I discovered how it was to carry someone inside me. It was an amazing feeling!!! I had a dream with this little girl 2 months before I knew that I was expecting her… I was so scared when she decided to arrive earlier… I was afraid to lose her. I would not support such a loss. But she was brave and fought with all her strength to live. Steve says that she's like me… but I'm not very sure… I thought I had more happiness than I deserve with this wonderful man, who does everything to make me happy. Now I discovered that I could be happier that I was already. Summer lighted up our lives!!! I'd like to thank all of you, especially mom and dad, for supporting us!!! Now Steve and I have our own family!!! We're very happy to have you here today to celebrate Christmas with us!!! We would like to welcome Sally in our family and wish her and Oscar as much happiness as we have."_

Everyone was very touched with Jaime's words. Sally approached Steve and Jaime…

"_She's a__s gorgeous as Oscar said and so cute too!!! Congratulations!!!"_

"_Yes, she sure is!!! Thank you", _Jaime said.

Summer began to be a little bored with all those people around her…

"_She is not gotten used with many people and noise around her."_

"_I understand perfectly…", Sally said._

"_Give her to me… Can I try to make her sleep???", _Callahan said.

"_Of course you can!!!"_

"_Be with your guests… Enjoy your party Jaime!!!"_

"_Thank you!!!"_

The party was wonderful, everything was fine… Callahan, Russ and Billy were Jaime and Steve's guests… They went to sleep late… but they are very happy with their first Christmas party…

"_It was a perfect Christmas celebration Honey, isn't it???"_

"_It sure was Sweetheart!!! You were perfect!!!"_

"_You were perfect too!!!"_

"_I'm very happy that Oscar found someone to love!!!"_

"_Me too!!! I'm very surprised too!!!"_

"_Did I tell you how much I love today__???"_

"_Yes you did!!! But you can tell me as much as you want…"_

"_Are you tired Sweetheart???"_

"_No, I'm never tired for you!!!"_

"_So… Can we have __our private Christmas celebration???"_

"_We sure can!!!"_

_------_

Next morning Steve woke up Jaime with a tender kiss and with a gift box in his hands… She opened the light blue box from Tiffany's with amazement… Inside there was a beautiful necklace…

"_How beautiful!!! Are you getting crazy???"_

"_Only for you!!!"_

"_I love you!!!"_

"_I love you too!!!"_

"_Get out of this bed before I don't let you…"_

"_I have to take care of your daughter… she should be starving!!!"_

"_Callahan is with her… she's trying to distract her… but it's not working, she's getting angry…"_

"_Let me go there!!!"_

"_Only after a kiss…"_

"_You're terrible!!!"_

"_I know that!!!"_

When Billy woke up, they were having breakfast and waiting him to open the presents…

"_Hi cowboy!!! Did you sleep well__???"_

"_Yeah!!!"_

"_Callahan, put a coat in him because there's something waiting for him outside…"_

"_What are you inventing???"_

"_Let's go outside and see…"_

"_It's cold outside… I'll be here with Summer.", _Jaime said.

Steve carried Billy to the stables… There was a beautiful pony waiting for him…

"_Look what Santa left for you__!!!"_

"_**WOW!!!"**_

"_Do you like him???"_

"_**Yeah!!!"**_

"_It's all yours!!!"_

"_You and Jaime are __getting crazy!!! Where we are going to put this guy???", _Russ said.

"_Don't worry!!! He'll be living here with the other horses… It's a reason for you to come here more frequently!!!"_

"_You and Jaime always think of everything!!! You're terrible!!!"_

"_We know that!!!", _Steve laughed.

They went to the house to open the other presents that were below the Christmas tree… Jaime and Summer were waiting them… Jaime gave the first present to Steve…

"_This is my present for you… it's not as beautiful as the one you gave me but it'll be very useful…"_

"_**WOW!!!**__ A digital camera!!! I love it!!! Thank you Sweetheart!!!"_

"_I knew you would like it!!! __Now you can take as many pictures of Summer as you want…"_

There were lots of presents for Summer and for Billy below the tree… Jaime opened the ones of Summer and Callahan helped Billy to open his… After opening all of them, there was a mess of wrapping paper on the floor…

"_There's one more present for you Sweetheart, but it's not here… mom and dad are bringing it…", _Steve said.

"_For me??? You just gave me my present…"_

"_This is a special one and it's not from me it's from your daughter… You'll have to wait until lunch time…"_

Michael and Robin, Rudy and Louise, Oscar and Sally went to have lunch at the Austin's house. When Steve heard that Helen and Jim were arriving he went outside to receive them… Jaime was very curious about the mysterious present… When everyone was in the room, Steve decided to enter… Jaime was very surprised when she saw what he was carrying…

"_Steve!!! What have you done???"_

"_I'm only satisfying the wish of your daughter…"_

"_She's doesn't have wishes like this yet!!!"_

"_I can read her mind… and she wants to give you a very special present…"_

"_A German Shepherd puppy!!!"_

"_Yes, we saw you watching that dog on the park the other day… We had an idea… Can you guess what his name is???"_

"_Max__???"_

"_Yes!!! Max II…"_

"_I love it!!! You were amazing!!!"_

They had a delicious lunch… Everybody was happy…

"_It really was a wonderful family reunion, isn't it Honey???_

"_It sure was!!! I love you!!!_

"_I love you too!!!"_

**THE END**


End file.
